Once A Slayer, Always A Slayer
by The Soul Princess
Summary: A decent slayer story. Underconstruction I'll work on the summary later.


**After The Battle: Emotional Issues**

Kimchi runs at full speed heading towards the hideous demon, and whiplashes with her black whip.

"Take this you slime ball!" she shouts as she whips the ugly demon sixteen times in a blink of an eye. Somehow the demon made a shield that back fired the attack and made the whip attack Kimchi on her left thigh. A slash was left about seven inches long. "You bastard!" The demon then laughs with his deep voice vibrating throughout the area.

"That should teach you a lesson for messing with The Slime King!" His pride makes him forget about the battle as he begins to laugh hysterically.

"Slime King my ass! Shut your trap!" She then jumps into the air and whips the demon again. The air pressure from the speed presses against her wound. After slashing she lands to the ground and holds her hand over her cut. The blood oozes between her fingertips. Then she watches the low-class demon fall to the ground in pieces. She smiles an evil smile as she looks upon her victim. "God don't like ugly...so I have no clue why he made you. You piece of crap."

She limps back to her home tends to her wound. As she lays there on her bed with a bandage around her thigh, she stares at the ceiling thinking constantly. Having hopeless thoughts fulfill her head. What if my parents find out about me and the rest of the group? What would happen? Interrupting her thoughts, the phone begins to ring off the hook.

"Now who could that be?" Kimchi picks up the phone and not to her surprise it was Lavaya.

_**Telephone Conversation**_

-Kimchi it's me Lavaya. Where have you been?

-I got in a slaying battle with a low-class demon. That slime ball bastard gave me a cut on my thigh.

-Ouch. Well did you study for your Science Exam...it is tomorrow you know.

-Why do I need to study if I have the brains of the world to cheat off of.

-You are not cheating off of my paper. Besides, I got my schedule change.

**Kimchi's face expression changes to anger.**

-You what! How could you do this to me!? I'm so gonna fail that test.

-Your fault not mine. You can't always depend on me to do your work for you. Think of it as a slaying battle. If you put your mind to it and focus, you can Ace that stupid test.

-Are you kidding me? If it's a slaying battle it's a freakin A-class demon. I'mma lose for sure.

-Think positive thoughts. Besides, Jonathan kind of likes you.

**Kimchi makes a gruesome face expression.**

-GROSS! Lavaya you know I don't like him.

-::laughs:: Okay sorry. But I...:hesitates:: accidentally gave him your seven digits

**Kimchi's eyes widen.**

-You did what! LAVAYA I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

-Um...Kimmie my line is ::makes static sound:: getting disconnected ::makes static sound again:: Bye. ::hangs up::

-::hears dial tone:: That bitch! ::hangs up phone::

"Vaya is so gonna die! Uh!!!!" slams her head back down on her pillows and continues to stare at the ceiling.

Ten minutes later the phone began to ring again. Kimchi quickly picked up the phone thinking its Lavaya.

_**Telephone Conversation**_

-Lavaya I'm so going to kill you at school tomorrow!

-Kimmie this is Rena. Didn't you have a date with Brian today?

**Kimchi's face expression changes to surprise.**

-Oh my God I totally forgot! What time is it?

-::Rena hesitates:: It's nine-thirty. Wasn't your date at eight?

-Oh my God. This is the fifth time. He is so gonna kill me. I'll call you back okay?

-Okay. Good luck.

-I need it.

_**Telephone Conversation Over**_

Kimchi hangs up the phone then picks up the phone again and presses "Speed Dial 1". It automatically called Brian McCabe.

_**Telephone Conversation**_

-Hello? Who is this?

-Brian it's me Kim.

-What do you want?

-Look I'm so sorry, something came up and…

-Save it. I'm tired of being treated like I'm not important to you Kim. I thought what we had was special.

-Brian I know. I really do and I care for you a lot. But something very important came up.

-More important than me?

**Silence for a few seconds.**

-That's what I thought. Kim, I think that we shouldn't be together. It's causing too much frustration and obviously you have better things to do.

-Brian it's not like that. I'm sure we can work things out.

-It's the fifth time so far. First at the park, then at the museum, the Theme Park, movies now this, I don't I can take it anymore. You're really beautiful but, it's like…I don't know. Until you can get things straight I think we should part.

-Brian…no…uh. You're breaking up with me?

-I'm sorry Kim.

**Her voice begins to quiver.**

-It's okay I guess. Well bye then.

-Bye Kim. I'll see you in school tomorrow?

-Whatever. Hey um…Brian. Someone wants to talk to you.

-Who is it?

-It's called the dial tone. ::hangs up::

-::hears dial tone then hangs up::

The next day Kimchi was full of depression. She woke up very slowly which made her miss her bus. So she had to walk to school with Lavaya meeting up with her at the corner. Kimchi didn't look as cheerful as she normally would. Her pigtails would sulk and she had bags under her eyes. She was very fatigue and Lavaya was beginning to worry.

"Don't tell me. Brian the Brain broke up with you huh?" Lavaya was still overwhelmed by silence. "Kim you have to talk to me sooner or later. You looking depressed is not going to bring him back to you."

"I hate my life." Kimchi mumbles under her breath.

"What did you say?" Kimchi continued to be silent. Lavaya shrugs her shoulders and they continue to walk to school.

Once they finally reach the school, Kimchi walks slowly to her locker. Once she reaches her locker, she notices a bunch of pink hearts and letters all glued on top of it. They were love letters from the boys in her classes hearing that she broke up with Brian…really the other way around. She takes off all the letters and rips each and everyone up, then throws them in the trash. Brian walks up to her and sees that she's very depressed.

"Kimchi I'm sorry if I hurt you, but…I think we just need a little space. Besides, you can have a better life without me. It's not like you're doing something so important that you can't tell me." Kimchi looks at him with a serious look.

"Brian….you have no idea." She continues to grab books out her locker then when finished she slammed the locker and began to walk to her class. Brian ran after her trying to keep up.

"Kimmie, when I find out that you're able to spend more time with me, maybe then we'll be able to love each other again." Kimchi stops and turns towards him.

"That is one of the things that will never happen again. Rather you like it or not Brian; I have a hell of a lot more important things to do than to worry about some stupid little boy and his stupid little feelings. Brian, I don't need little boys. I need a man." Enters her classroom and sits down in her seat.

"What is that suppose to mean?" He says to himself.


End file.
